Don't Jump To Conclusions
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: Janet's Fandom: Stephanie has had it with both Joe and Ranger and tries to move on with her life. Life's twists and turns makes it harder to pull off. Mild language alert.


By: Manchester's Stubborn Pansy

I have heard about triangles with one person in love with 2 people and can not make up their minds which one they like better.

But what happens when you have 2 triangles going at the same time?

Sorry let me explain myself.

My name is Stephanie Plum. I was in love with Joe Morelli, a Trenton cop.

Then I fell for Ranger Manoso. They both have good points but I am not sure I want to settle down with either of them.

Joe has pressured me into marrying him. So far I have turned him down. But it has also been brought to my attention that Ranger Manoso also has another girl on the side.

See I took him at his word that he did not do relationships.

Sex with Ranger is not something that happens often, so maybe that is what this new girl provides him.

I can not believe the Merry Men haven't told me about this girl. I had to hear it from Lula, one of my girlfriends. Lula has friends on the seedy side of town who still pass on the gossip to her.

Most women would be furious because your sometimes boyfriend is stepping out on you. I am hurt but not jealous. Ranger promised to warn me if this ever was to happen. You see Ranger promised never to lie to me.

The fact he is omitting telling me means a lie by omission. There is more to the story than I have been told so far.

If you knew me you know denial is my best friend. I am choosing to ignore his decision but I am also going out of my way not to speak to him either. Two can play his game.

I am a bounty hunter by profession but I am getting bored with the senselessness of this job. I put them back in the system and they go out and do the same thing again, skip court or make matters worse by committing even worse crimes than they did before.

But now I will have to find something else to occupy my time. I could work for Ranger but then he would have total control of my life. Ain't no man going to get that much control. Morelli has tried for years but it didn't work for him either.

I think tonight I will talk Lula and Connie into having a girl's night out on the town.

"Connie, do you have plans for tonight?"

"No, why?"

"How about you and Lula and I have a girl's night out."

"Let me ask her. Lula do you want to go for a girl's night out with Stephanie?"

"Sure what time?"

"About 8 PM at Mario's. They have a live band. Is Mario's alright, Stephanie?"

"Sure I will meet you there."

"See you at 8 PM."

Connie hangs up.

I decide to check my wardrobe and I decide what I want to wear.

I find one of my distraction outfits that Ranger had bought for me it still fit me real good.

I decide to take a cab since I am never good at holding my liquor. Tonight I am not in the drinking mood but who knows what the night will bring.

I arrive at the bar and get a table along the wall.

I know Ranger is rubbing off on me, right? But in a bar I don't want anyone coming up behind me.

Lula and Connie arrive and spot me.

They order a beer but I choose a Coke for now.

"No beer?"

"I haven't ate yet. So maybe later."

"What is the occasion?" Lula asked.

"I am thinking about finding a new job."

"What about Ranger? Thought he offered you a job?" Connie asked.

"He did but I found out he also has another girlfriend. If I work for him then he will be able to control every aspect of my life. I will not allow that to happen."

"White girl, do you honestly think he will let you just walk away?" Lula said.

"Now would be the best time to do it while he has someone else to pay attention to."

"What about bounty hunting?" Connie asked.

"If I find something I like I just might give it up. I am tired to catching the same perpetrators over and over."

"Yeah but most jobs don't bring in the kind of money bounty hunting does."

Connie said.

"True but bounty hunting is an up and down job as far as money goes."

"I am still in shock you want to quit. Won't Joe pressure you if you quit?"

"He can try but considering I know how many partners he has been servicing he won't have a leg to stand on. I refuse to let his dick anywhere near me. I am surprised it hasn't got diseased and fallen off yet."

"He has a ho down on Stark twice a week." Lula said.

"Not to mention that I know of 6 other women in the last month.

"So left me get this straight. You are not having anything to do with Joe or Ranger." Connie asked.

"For the time being I am not having anything to do with Ranger. As for Joe I am done. Being with him could be dangerous to my health, literally. So I will pass on that over-sexed Italian."

Meanwhile back at RangeMan:

Tank has just been informed that Ranger went to the 7th floor.

"Let me know if and when he leaves again."

"Tank, what are we going to tell Stephanie?" Hal asked.

"Nothing. It is not our place to tell her about Ranger's behavior. That is personal and we only deal with business from here on out."

"Tank, why is he doing this?"

"It is beyond me, Hal. That slut can't hold a candle to Stephanie. So I have no explanation for this type of behavior."

Ranger was getting amorous with Melinda and she was returning his kisses.

Ranger led her to the bedroom and began undressing her all the while kissing her.

Melinda in turn was undressing him.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Ranger went to answer it.

Lester was at the door and pulls him outside into the hall.

"Cuz, what the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Having a private life."

"What about Stephanie?"

"Lester. None of your business. I am not tied to Babe. She won't give in so I found some one who will."

"Fine! Maybe I need to call you Joe Morelli, Jr."

Lester stomps off down the stairs.

Ranger goes back to Melinda.

Melinda walks up to him and puts her arms around his neck.

"Trouble?"

"Just family in-fighting."

"Then are we going to finish or does it require your attention?"

"I think it requires my attention. Sorry. I will get one of the men to take you home. I will call you tomorrow."

"Will I still get paid?"

Ranger gives her $200.

Ranger picks up the phone and has the control room to send a man to the garage to take Melinda home.

Ranger calls Lester.

"What was that all about?"

"Cuz, since when do you have to have paid escorts?"

"Who gave you permission to run a search on her?"

"Cuz, you can not hurt Stephanie like this and not have half the men after your throat."

"Well, since she won't put out I found someone who will."

"And you tell Steph you love her. Now I know you and Joe deserve each other. But I am also telling you that the fact Stephanie holds sex sacred is no reason to send you to a prostitute. How do you know she is clean?"

"Escort service provides a health certificate upon request."

"Come on, Cuz. You know as well as I do those things are as phony as a $3 bill."

"What is your point?"

"If you want to screw around at least break up with Stephanie first. But do not be surprised if have of your own men will ask her out. Hell, Bobby and I will be the first one to make the call."

"And if I don't?"

"You have been warned that I will be asking her out if she will have me."

"Could put your job in jeopardy"

"You forget you only have one vote and there are 4 other core team members with votes so since the majority rules you will find yourself on the losing end of this fight."

"Fine. I will break up with Stephanie just so you can have your own way."

"Be my guest. Your loss will be mine or Bobby's gain."

"Don't forget she is high maintenance."

"That is alright by me. I can easily afford to keep her in the style she likes not the one you are forcing on her."

Ranger hung up on Lester.

Lester calls Bobby.

"Hey, Bobby, do you want to go to Mario's? Stephanie, Lula and Connie are there and Ranger just told me he is turning Stephanie into a free agent."

"Meet you in the garage!"

The boys drive down to the club. They slip in and spot Stephanie, Lula and Connie easily.

They take a table where they can watch her. There is a man talking to her and he takes Stephanie to the dance floor.

It is a slow dance and he looks happy to have her in his arms.

"Stephanie, I have a job offer for you."

"What kind of job?"

"Connie tells me you are thinking about changing jobs."

"I am."

"I need a legal researcher for my office. Since I know you have been training in finding people I need someone who can track down assets that are being hidden, and backgrounds on some of the people my clients have lawsuits with. I can pay you $300, after taxes, a week."

"Mr. Bainbridge, can I think about it?"

"Sure I will call you in a couple days."

"I will think about it."

"Do you need a ride home?"

"No the girls will see to it I get home. Thanks though."

"I hope you will take me up on my offer."

"I promise to think it over."

"Good night, Stephanie."

"Good night, Mr. Bainbridge."

He took her back to the table and left.

"What was that all about?"

"Connie when did you tell him I was thinking about leaving my job?"

"When we were dancing why?"

"He offered me a job with a salary of $300 a week, after taxes."

"Wow! You going to take it?"

"Not sure. But at least I wouldn't have to worry about getting shot at or have my cars blown up."

"True."

"Hey, Beautiful would you honor me with a dance?"

"Lester, where did you come from?"

"Home. Care to dance?"

"Sure."

The went to the dance floor.

Bobby asked Connie to dance.

They were dancing when it dawned on Stephanie she was being followed.

"Did Ranger send you?"

"No. He is mad at me. Him and I had words tonight so I decided since I have tomorrow off I would have some fun."

"What did you have words about?"

"Let's just say his behavior is beneath him lately."

"Oh, you know about the prostitute."

"You know too?"

"She is an ex-friend of Lula's so yeah I know."

"Beautiful, I am so sorry."

"It is alright because I have decided to ditch both Ranger and Joe. Both don't respect me so to hell with them."

"Then good for you. You know if I pass the word you are free you will be inundated with calls from the Merry Men?"

"I am not ready for dates yet. I haven't told Ranger I know I was going to see how long he would go without speaking to me."

"I will not tell the Men then."

"Did you know I was going to be here?"

"Yes. Guilty. Brian saw you come in earlier when he was on patrol. Besides I wanted to be first in line."

"Lester, you are a playboy. I am just getting over 2 over-sexed men I don't think I could trust you with my heart."

" Beautiful, I have been in love with you for a long time. I would love to show you I can be serious if you will give me a chance."

"Lester, it would feel awkward since you are Ranger's cousin but I won't turn you down flat. That would be mean. Make you a deal. You prove to me you can be serious and I will give you a chance to date me."

"Beautiful, I will give you time to tell Ranger then when you least expect it I will be knocking on your door."

"I am warned."

"Beautiful, I am serious. I do want a chance to show you I can respect you and your feelings."

"I believe you, Lester."

The song ended.

Bobby was standing by the table.

"Steph, are you going to be alright?"

"Yes, Bobby. I told Lester I already knew about Ranger and the prostitute."

"I don't know why he is doing this."

Lester said "He told me it is because you won't put out."

"Well! For one I thought our religion was against premarital sex? Two if I said no then that makes me a such a bad person that it requires a prostitute to get over the rejection? He really is less of a man than I thought."

Lula smirked and Connie looked shocked.

"You mean to tell me that Ranger has been using a prostitute because you won't go to bed with him?" Lula asked.

"Yep! Almost 2 months now."

" That is pretty low if you ask me."

"That is alright I called him Joe Morelli, Jr. tonight so he isn't feeling too good himself."

"Well, I want nothing to do with either one of them so I am officially a free agent."

"Did you drive, Steph?"

"No. I came by cab in case I drank.. But after I got here I decided not to drink."

"Then can I take you home?"

"Thank you, Bobby. But until the bomb goes off I don't want either of you caught in it's fall out. But like I told Lester we will stay in touch."

"Call me anytime."

"Thanks boys for caring enough to watch over me."

"We both love you, Beautiful." Lester said.

"I will be fine so you two can go on home."

"Talk to you girls later."

They both left.

Lula turned to Stephanie and said, "Has Ranger really gone off the deep end?"

"Maybe you need to ask your friend?"

"This is not the Ranger we all knew." Connie said.

"This has ruined my mood I am going home. You want us to take you home?" Lula asked.

"No. I need to do some thinking."

"Talk to you tomorrow." Connie said and they both left.

I sat at the table alone.

During one of the bands breaks the lead guitarist came over to me.

"May I join you?"

"Sure." He sits down.

"My name is Ronald Brown but my friends call me Mitch."

I laugh at him. "How do they get Mitch our of Ronnie?"

"Mitchell is my middle name and I chose to go by that since my father's name was Ronald and he went by Ronnie."

"OK. That makes sense."

"I am sorry to intrude but I know who you are because of all the publicity and I have never had a chance to meet you before. Guess you could call me a Bombshell groupie."

"I feel sorry for you then because I am thinking about giving it up."

"Can I pry and ask why?"

"Simply put why keep chasing the same fools over and over and nothing ever stops them."

"I understand that. But I thought you always acted like you enjoyed it?"

"I did. But things have come up and I am no longer satisfied with the direction my life is taking so I am making some changes."

"I am glad you come by tonight and you let me meet you."

"Mitch, I have enjoyed listening to your singing."

"How long are you staying?"

"I don't know, why?"

"If you were staying a while I will come back and talk to you."

"I will stay just for you, Mitchell."

"Good. I will see you in hour. I think you are gorgeous."

I blush. "Bet you say that to all the girls?"

"No. I am just addicted to you that's all."

"We will talk about that later."

Mitch squeezed me hand and went back to the stage.

I must be off my rocker. Didn't I just tell Lester I wasn't ready for dating and here comes a guy who says he is addicted to me and I melt? "Girl, you have lost your mind."

An hour later Mitch is back at the table.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"No, thank you. I am being a teetotaler tonight. Just trying to sort out whether to quit my job or not. I have already had a job offer tonight but not sure I want to take it."

"Would this job pay your bills?"

"Yes. But I think I am addicted to the adrenalin rush of being a bounty hunter. The new job would be easy enough to do but I would be bored in no time."

"Is it the job that is the problem or something else?"

"You are very intuitive. It is something else. More like 2 something else's. I have two guys who have claimed to love me but they both disrespect me to the point I have had enough. I will be walking away from them both."

"Is that a bad thing if they are disrespecting you?"

"I have never not had a man in my life like these two."

"So you are scared of trusting your own feelings."

"I am not sure I can trust myself to run my life."

"Stephanie, listen to me. I have been on my own since I was 16. No one knows what is best for you but you. Right now you are feeling overwhelmed but if you let it rule your life is it any different than let the men rule your life?"

"I never thought about it like that."

"Then if you are dissatisfied with anything in your life then you can change it. You do not have to accept status quo."

"I am glad I stayed. Thanks, Mitchell."

"My pleasure. I have one more set to sing then how about I take you our for breakfast and we can talk some more?"

"I would like that."

"See you when I am done."

Mitchell smiled at me and I felt like melting chocolate. And I loved that feeling.

Mitch went back to the stage.

Mitch smiled at me and even winked at me.

An hour later Mitch put his guitar in it's case and walked over to me.

"You ready?"

"Yes, I am."

Mitch put his hand in mine and we walked outside.

"Where did you park your car?"

"I came by taxi. I normally can not hold my liquor so I knew I would be in no shape to drive home. But when I got here I decided not to drink at all."

"Well, we will take my car and will you allow me to take you home?"

"Thank you. It is nice to have someone ask me rather than just tell me what I am doing."

Mitch walked me to his red Cavalier. He unlocked the passenger side door and let me in. He put his guitar in the trunk. He unlocked his door and looked over at me and smiled. I also noticed his chocolate brown eyes were very expressive. I smiled back.

Mitch took me to a diner that was open 24 hours.

We placed our orders and Mitch was the first to speak.

"Stephanie, do you think I am creepy for following you like this?"

"No, Mitchell. I did not realize there was anyone following my exploits."

"You have your own fan club!"

"Really? A fan club? They did not bother to ask me or even tell me they were following me? That is creepy."

"We enjoy watching you do things we can not imagine ourselves doing."

"You mentioned being over whelmed. How do I sort through all that?"

"I can only tell you how I did it then you can decide which is best for you. First you have to figure out what you want. What you will absolutely not accept. What things you can compromise on. As for the men in your life. You said they were disrespecting you. How so? If you don't mind telling me."

"Joe Morelli is a Trenton detective. He wants me to marry him but he can't keep it in his pants. Then there is Ranger Manoso. He has a security company. He also does bounty hunting. But he claims he doesn't do relationships. I have recently learned he is seeing a prostitute. That could be dangerous to my health."

"Let me tell you a story about my life. I liked a girl in high school and I got her pregnant. Well I was a kid with no job. We made plans to put the baby up for adoption. She was in a car wreck and she lost that baby. I wasn't there when it happened. But I still was rocked by the loss. We broke up because we couldn't deal with the loss in a sensible way. I later married another woman and she came from money. I was never good enough for her family. I decided I needed to cut my losses. We had a son together so I had to make sure he would be taken care of."

"Mitch, we both know some tough emotional times."

"Stephanie, I finally figured out there are different ways to disrespect someone. With my first wife she always put her family's money above me and nothing I ever did was good enough for her. But finally I realized that I was unhappy and only I could change that. I left I got my own apartment but I always made time for my son. My wife and I were still friends and I made sure to maintain that so my son would not have to choose between us."

"Then both men in my life are both disrespecting me?"

"Any time a man makes a woman feel less like a woman and more like an object to be ordered around or used as a method of control that is disrespect and abuse. Mental abuse is harder to deal with than physical abuse."

"You have gotten so much smarter than I have. I am glad you came over and spoke to me."

"You finished with breakfast?"

"Yes. Then let me take you home. I will get the bill because I am the one who asked you out."

"I can split it if you like?"

"In my book, if the man asks a woman out on a date then he pays. It shows respect to his date."

"So we just had our first date?"

Mitch laughed out loud. "That wasn't what I meant but I did say the words so yes we just had our first date."

"I have enjoyed it. I feel comfortable around you."

"You will have to show me where you live."

"I live in an apartment complex at St. James and Dunworth."

"Are you serious? What floor?"

"Second."

"I live on the first floor in the same building."

I was shocked!

"Then guess we are neighbors."

"I never knew you lived in my building, either."

We both laughed about it.

Mitch walked me to my door.

About that time Ranger opened my door from the inside!

"Where have you been?"

"Enjoying myself for a change. How did you get in? Sure wasn't with a key."

"Who is this person anyway?"

"My name is Mitch Brown."

"Who are you?"

"Ranger Manoso."

"Well, Ranger Manoso. She is not staying here with you in this mood. Come on Stephanie. I will find somewhere safer for you to spend the night."

Ranger grabbed for my arm but Mitch put me behind him.

"Keep your hands to yourself. You do not treat a lady like that."

"Who made you her defender?"

"She does not need defending when she is innocent but manhandling a female just proves you aren't really a man."

"Babe, tell this imbecile that I am your boyfriend."

"No, I will not! You have enough nerve to consider my your girlfriend yet you break into my home, you sleep with prostitutes and leave me feeling like white trash? Hell, no you are no boyfriend of mine. Now leave or I will call the police. Or better yet I just might give Joe a call and he can have the fun of hauling your ass to jail. NOW GET OUT!"

"You have not heard the last of me!"

Mitch puts his arm around me and pulls me close.

"I don't think it is safe for you here if he broke in once he could do it again."

"At this hour I don't want to wake anyone up. I will be alright."

"Let me get you a hotel room or you can sleep in my spare bedroom."

"I can't leave my hamster so I will stay here. But I will take my gun in the bedroom with me."

"Then I will sleep here on the couch."

"Mitchell, you are too long for my love seat."

Mitch sees a piece of paper and an ink pen.

He writes his phone number on the paper.

"Call me if he comes back."

"I promise."

"Stephanie, can I see you again?"

"After all this and you still want to see me?"

Mitch looked down at me.

"Stephanie, this mess tonight is not who you really are. Yes, I would like to see you again. Maybe things would be quieter this time."

"How about I come by the bar and we can talk between sets?"

"Tonight?"

"If you like."

"I would enjoy that for sure."

"Then I will be there. What time do you start playing?"

"9 PM until 2 am."

"I will be there but not sure I can stay all night."

"That will be fine. I understand. Remember call if he comes back."

"I promise."

Mitch stood his ground.

"Stephanie, would I be pushy if I kissed you."

" I was hoping you would."

Mitch kissed me and it felt like the 4th of July!"

"Good night, Mitchell."

"I love the sound of that name when you say it."

"Would you prefer I call you Mitch?"

"Actually no. When you say Mitchell it make me feel special."

"Then Mitchell it will be."

"Good night." He smiled at me and turned to leave.

He stopped at the doorway.

"Lock it behind me, please."

"I promise."

Mitch left and I double locked the door and put the security chain on but I knew that would not keep Ranger out.

I stacked all my pots and pans in front of the door and went to bed.

The next morning I got up, showered and got dressed for work.

I was in the bond office when Lester came in to pick up their files.

"I hear you had words with Ranger last night."

"I did. He picked the locks to my apartment and then threw a fit when a member of the band brought me home. What did Ranger tell you?"

"That you got mad at him and told him he was not your boyfriend and that you knew about the prostitute."

"That about sums it up."

"Ranger is not used to being told off."

"Well he needs to learn not to be such a bully."

"Did you enjoy yourself last night?"

"I did. I met the lead guitarist and I intend to go back and hear him again tonight."

"Wait a minute. I spoke up first."

"You can join us because I am truly a free agent but I am not ready to get tied down again."

"I will be there. I don't trust Ranger."

"Thanks, Lester."

The bell over the door rang.

A florist delivery man entered.

"Delivery for Stephanie Plum."

"I am Stephanie Plum."

He handed me a vase with a dozen yellow roses.

I tipped him and then read the card.

It read. "See you tonight. Stay safe. Mitchell Brown."

I smelled them and they smelled so good.

"Who are they from?" asked Connie.

"The man from the band last night. He drove me home only to find out Ranger had broken into my apartment and tried to force me to admit he was by boyfriend to scare Mitchell off. I told Ranger he was not my boyfriend and made him leave."

"That explains why Ranger was in the gym all night. Bobby threatened to sedate him this morning if he did not stop and go to bed."

"Ranger and Mitch got into a war of words and I told Ranger he was not my boyfriend because he treated my like white trash by sleeping with prostitutes and I would not be with any man who treated my with this much disrespect."

"Beautiful, you may have just started

World War 3 where he is concerned."

"Lester, should I have to take this kind of disrespect just to be with any man?"

"No. But Ranger will not take defeat easily."

"Then I will use the law against him and if I have to I will have him thrown in jail so be warned if he enters my apartment without my being there I will have him arrested."

Lester took their files and left.

"Stephanie, are you really going to take on Ranger?"

"I have no choice, Connie. Is Ranger sleeping with prostitutes any different that Joe having multiple bed partners and both still claiming to love me? If this is their version of "love" then what could they do if they "hate" me?"

"Like Lester said. Ranger will not go down easy. You could get hurt."

"Then all the women of Trenton will know what kind of person he really is and unfortunately I am beginning to agree with my mother that Ranger is a thug."

"I am shocked you would even consider saying that."

" I need to get busy. Will you hold my flowers for me?"

"Sure. Be careful and watch out for tails Ranger might put on you."

"I will."

I went out and did my job.

Yes, I had a RangeMan tail all day.

They were not getting in my way but I knew they were there."

I managed to catch 5 out of the 6 skips.

"The body receipts totaled $7,000 in my account."

I went back to pick up my flowers.

"Any trouble?" Connie asked

"No, but I had a tail all day."

"Told you he would."

"They did not interfere so at least if I got in trouble I maybe they would have helped."

I got my check and left.

I went to my apartment and Joe was waiting in the hall.

"Cupcake, are you alright?"

"I am fine, Joe. Why do you ask?"

"The rumor mill at the PD was you had an encounter with Ranger last night."

"I did. I broke it off with him. He is no worse than you are. Neither one of you can control your dicks. He is sleeping with prostitutes and you chose anyone who will give in to you. I want a man to respect me and you two do not know the meaning of respect. So both of you can drop dead and I wouldn't go to your funerals!"

"Cupcake, it is not like that."

"Come on, Joe. I could name 10 women you have had in the last 3 weeks. Yet you claim you love me?"

"If you would marry me it wouldn't be that way."

"I will not date you or marry you. So leave me alone or I will talk to Uncle Joe and have him make you leave me alone."

"I don't think I know you any more."

"Well. Get used to this Stephanie. I have nothing else to say to you, Joe."

Joe left.

I went in and got ready to go listen to Mitchell play.

I decided to dress less flashy than I did last night.

There was a knock on the door.

I checked the peephole. It was Mitchell.

"Hello."

"You driving your car or would you like to ride with me?"

"Come on in. Let me get my purse."

"Did that guy give you any more trouble?"

"No but he did have a tail on me all day. But as long as they don't interfere I don't mind. It is backup I don't have to pay for."

"Good. Did you have very many skips today?"

"I had 6 to get but only found 5."

"You ready?"

"What will your band mates say about having me tagging along?"

"They already know I am hooked on you. They don't care as long as I don't cause no bad publicity for the band."

"I am ready."

We arrive at the club.

The other band members smile but are not overly welcoming.

I have never been a groupie before.

The night went smoothly until the break in the 11 PM set.

The jukebox was playing a slow dance and Mitch asked me to dance.

It felt so good to have him hold me.

I did not see Ranger come in because I only had eyes for Mitch.

The song was finished and Mitch led me back to his table.

Ranger waited until Mitch went back on stage.

He slipped in beside me.

"Babe, we need to talk."

"I said everything I had to say last night."

"You are not going to let me explain?"

"There is nothing to say. You don't love me. You don't see your behavior as doing anything wrong. I choose not to be in a relationship where I am expected to be second fiddle to a prostitute."

"It was only because you were not there."

I smirked at him.

"Really Ranger? That is supposed to make me feel better? Well it doesn't!"

"Babe, please give me a chance to explain."

"I do not have to nor will I ever choose to do it again."

"Does this man mean that much to you?"

"Listen, Ranger. He is a new friend. He is not the reason for my feelings towards you. Like I told you last night I am done with both you and Morelli."

"You will live to regret this move."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it is a promise. What happens when the next car blows up?"

" Then it does. I will deal with it. But you can forget about bribing me with cars or expensive meals."

"Is that what you thought I was doing?"

"I don't know what you were trying to prove. But I know I want to be left alone."

"I left orders that any of my men caught dating you would lose their job."

"Talk about juvenile behavior! I have not even been approached for a date by any man. Lester hinted at it but it was never mentioned out right. Besides don't you realize that what they do on their own time you can not control or regulate."

"We will see about that."

Ranger left.

The set broke and Mitch was at my side immediately.

"Are you alright? Do you want me to have him barred?"

"Yes, I am fine. No, having him barred will be just as crazy as him telling me any man in his employee that even dates me will lose his job. This is adult life not high school."

"You are a special kind of woman."

"Not really just looking for respect and not finding much. Maybe that word doesn't exist any more?"

"It does. It is getting rarer though."

"Oh, I almost forgot. Thank you for those beautiful roses."

"My pleasure. You hungry?"

"No thank you."

"Stephanie, what are you going to do about Ranger?"

"Nothing. He will get tired and quit."

"I am still worried about you."

"I will be fine. Do we really want to spend our time talking about that nobody?"

Mitch smiled at me.

"No. Tell me what you like to do outside of bounty hunting?"

"I like to go to the beach and relax."

"Do you like to ride on boats?"

"I have never had a boat ride so I don't know."

"In two weeks we will have a week off between gigs so how about you and I go for a boat ride?"

"I would like that."

"I need to get back on stage. I am glad you are here makes my night feel special."

"You make me feel special so go enjoy yourself."

The night ended and we went out to eat and were enjoying ourselves.

Mitch drove us back to the apartment building.

Mitch unlocked my door and checked the apartment out just like Ranger used to.

"It is clear."

I went inside. I looked around to see if anything had been moved

Then I saw the note taped to Rex's cage.

I walked over to the cage. I read the note but did not touch it.

I called 911.

"Yes, someone broke into my apartment and left me a written threat on my hamster's cage."

"Are they still there?"

"No."

"Do you know who did this?"

"Yes. I have an ex-boyfriend who has threatened me before."

"What is his name?"

"Ranger Manoso but also one of your officers could also be behind it because I broke up with him too."

"What is his name?"

"Joe Morelli."

"I will send a supervisor don't touch anything."

"I will wait in the hall."

" Should only be a couple of minutes."

I turn to Mitch.

"Police are on the way. I told them we would wait in the hall."

Mitch pulled me close.

"If Ranger did this he is dangerous to your health."

"Looks that way."

The police arrived and they called the CSI unit.

The dusted for prints and they found several.

They took our prints to exclude us.

I explained to the supervisor the type of threats Ranger had made. Including telling me twice I would live to regret leaving him.

Lieutenant Rhodes told me he would investigate it and would also check on Morelli's alibi.

Lieutenant Rhodes also said I needed to find somewhere else to spend the night.

Mitch told him I could sleep in his apartment.

We went down to Mitch's apartment.

I was uncomfortable sleeping there but I should have known Mitch would be a gentleman.

I had brought a nightgown and a change of clothes with me.

Mitch turned back the covers and tucked me in.

"Stephanie, are you going to be alright?"

"I will. Now I know how my skips feel when I am after them. It is scary."

"You get some sleep. I am in the next room if you need me."

"Thank you, Mitchell."

"Sweetheart, you are worth it."

Mitch kissed me and I really enjoyed it.

I could tell Mitch did too.

"I will see you in the morning."

"Thank you, Mitchell."

The next morning I got up and left Mitch a note and went to work.

I stopped and got a dozen assorted doughnuts.

I also got 3 coffees.

I opened the door and set the box down on the table.

"You look like shit!" Connie said.

"You would too if your life was threatened."

"Who did that?"

"I think Ranger did."  
"What?"

"There was a note taped to Rex's cage when Mitch and I came home last night."

"Why do you think it was Ranger?"

"He was at the club and told me if I thought leaving him would be easy then he told me that leaving him could be dangerous to my health. Then I come home to the note. We both know Ranger knows how to pick locks and the note was signed "R".

"Oh my god. Sounds like something Ranger would do."

"They printed the note. Plus you add to the mix that Ranger broke into my apartment a couple nights ago I am sure they will find his fingerprints in my apartment."

"Where did you stay last night?"

"Mitch's apartment. He has a two bedroom apartment."

"That will piss Ranger off when he finds out."

"What part of leave me alone doesn't he get."

Stephanie's phone rang.

"Stephanie Plum."

"Ms. Plum, this is Lieutenant Rhodes."

"Yes, Lieutenant."

"Ms. Plum, it could not have been Joe Morelli. He had a call out and he was with other officers from 4 PM until after 3 am this morning."

"That is good to know."

"There were no prints on the paper but we did find Ranger Manoso's fingerprints in your apartment."

"Yes, sir. He picked my locks two days ago. So I expected you would find his prints. What did he say when you asked him about the note being signed "R"?"

"He said he did not do it and that has video footage of him at RangeMan during the time frame. He did admit that he had told you that it could be dangerous if you left him but he was just angry and did not leave the note."

"Now what?"

"We can't place him in the apartment in that time frame so there is nothing we can do for now."

"Thank you, Lieutenant Rhodes."

"If you have any more trouble please let us know."

"I appreciate your call."

"Good bye, Ms. Plum."

I turn to Connie.

"They found his prints in the apartment but not on the note."

"So he got by with it."

"Lieutenant Rhodes said he admitted the threat but he had video footage of him at RangeMan at that time."

"Stephanie, I think you need to lay low for a few days."

"I refuse to run. Then Ranger will win the battle."

"You are a stubborn woman."

"No. I am just tired of being used by men for their needs and nothing about my wishes are ever considered?"

"I am worried about you."

"I will be fine."

I left to track down my skips.

TWO WEEKS LATER:

Mitch and I leave to go to Point Pleasant.

Mitch rented a cabin for the two of us.

We arrive and we go walk on the boardwalk and enjoy being together.

I was enjoying myself.

Mitch and I sat on the beach and watched the sunset over the water.

Went back to the cabin and got ready for bed.

Mitch got a call from a cousin of his and Mitch left to wire him some money.

An hour later Mitch still wasn't back.

I called his phone and a stranger answered the call.

"Who is this?"

"Sargent Hogan of the New Jersey State Police. Who is this?"

"Stephanie Plum. I came to Point Pleasant with Mitch Brown whose phone number I called."

"Yes, Ma'am. I am sorry to inform you that Mr. Brown was killed in an accident a few minutes ago."

"Killed?"

"Yes, Ma'am it was head on and Mr. Brown crossed the center line and hit a truck head on."

"Sargent Hogan, please tell your supervisor to contact Lieutenant Rhodes of the Trenton PD. There has been threats made against me and since I came here with Mr. Brown I suggest you have that car gone over with a fine toothed comb for tampering. You have my permission to give my number to your supervisor. You can find me at Point Pleasant Cabins in number 4 until I can find a ride back home."

"Thank you, Ms. Plum I will send someone over to talk to you."

"Oh my god. How could you do this to me."

"Excuse me Ms. Plum who were you referring to?"

"I was talking to myself but the man who threatened me is Ranger Manoso of RangeMan Security. He told me to my face my life could be in danger if I chose to leave him and I cut all ties with him."

"I will pass on the information. Someone should be there in a few minutes."

"Thank you."

I make sure the phone is hung up this time.

Where do I turn now?

"How do I even get home?"

I call my father.

"Daddy, I am at Point Pleasant Cabins can you come and pick me up?"

"You having car trouble?"

"No, Daddy. I came with a friend of mine and he was killed a few minutes ago in a head on crash that I think was meant for me."

"Steph I will be there within the hour."

"Daddy, please don't tell anyone about this. This makes the 2nd threat in less than 2 weeks against my life. Daddy, I am scared!"

"Sit tight and don't go out. I will be there to get you."

I sit down on the bed and cry.

"How could you do this to me, Ranger?"

"Do you honestly think I would ever go out with a murderer who would kill just to get me back?"

Ten minutes later the State Police knock on my door.

I spill all the information about the threats and how Ranger figures into this mess.

I also tell them I can not prove Ranger had a hand in it but he is the only one I know of that would try something like this.

They take down all the information and all the phone numbers. I also remind them that Ranger is a government mercenary and knows how to make things look like something they are not. He has had years of experience disguising accidents.

After they leave I call Dave Sparks, Mitchell's band leader.

"Dave, this is Stephanie Plum."

"Hi, Stephanie. It was good to have you come to hear us play."

"Dave. This is not a social call. You know Mitch and I came up to Point Pleasant?"

"Yes, he told us."

"Dave, Mitch was killed in a head on collision just a few minutes ago. He left over an hour ago to wire his brother some money and never came back. I called his phone and the State Police answered it. They told me about his death."

"Holy cow!"

"I am sorry, Dave. This is all my fault."

"How do you figure that?"

"I broke up with a guy and Mitch helped me get away from him and I think he is behind this."

"You can't be sure of that can you?"

"No. But he has made threats against me. It just feels like he carried them out."

"Maybe you are wrong."

"I hope I am. I never wanted this to happen to Mitch."

"I know you didn't. For what it is worth you made Mitchell's last days the happiest I have seen him in the ten years I have known him."

"Thanks, Dave. I can only hope they were."

"You are still welcome to come here us any time."

"I am afraid to but I will catch up to you guys after this blows over."

"Call us if you need anything."

"I promise."

An hour and a half later my father pulls up to the cabin.

We load up the belongings, including Mitch's things, and Daddy takes me to his fishing cabin.

"Stephanie, what is going on?"

"I broke up with Ranger then I get a threatening note put on Rex's cage telling me that my life is in danger and to watch my back. It was signed "R". I took it as if Ranger signed it. Now this. I think he expected me to be in that car."

"Surely he would be that blatant about it?"

"I don't know, Daddy. But now I am really scared. What if he does want me dead?"

" Honey, let me take you to the cabin then I will call my own government contacts and I will have them get on the case and find a way to protect you from him."

"Daddy, you and I both know he has resources that most of us do not have. What if he doctored the video of him being at RangeMan during the time the note was found. At 3 am he is normally in bed due to his routine of being up at 5 am for his workout."

"Good point. He would have those resources."

"Also Daddy. He knew I would be here with Mitch. What if he tampered with the car thinking I would be with Mitch?"

"That would be classified as premeditated murder. I will tell my contacts of the two coincidences. It sounds too fishy to me."

"Daddy, I can't believe the man I knew would do this to me or anyone else."

"I never pegged Ranger for something this heinous."

"Me either."

We reached the cabin and Daddy had stopped and got some groceries for me.

You have to love my Daddy because he got me 6 Boston Cremes to help calm me down.

I get settled and Daddy used the house phone to call his contacts.

They told him that they would check it out and that they would make contact with Ranger's handlers and see if they knew anything of what he is up to.

Daddy left me there so no one in town would get suspicious.

I was once again on my own.

Three days later Daddy pulls back up to the cabin.

"Steph, my contacts have told me they can not find any connection to Ranger in this mess. They did get a hold of the State Police and they said their experts saw no sign of tampering but that they had a forensic mechanic coming to look at the car tomorrow. Right now they do not think Ranger is behind this."

"My gut tells me he isn't. My Spidey Senses, as Ranger calls them, is rarely wrong."

"It is up to you if you want to stay here or go back to your apartment."

"Can you get one of your friends to bring me my car?"

"Sure. Jimbo Wheeler would help. He was in the Ranger's with me."

"Tell him I would like to keep it on the quiet."

" I will go get him and be back with in an hour or so."

"Thanks, Daddy."

"Honey, are you sure you are alright?"

"No, Daddy. A man got killed because of me I may never be alright again."

"You will figure it out. I have faith in you."

I called Hector.

"Hector are you at RangeMan. Just answer yes or no."

"Yes."

"Call me but do not tell a soul you spoke to me. Either my Spidey Senses have gone haywire or Ranger is trying to kill me or someone is setting Ranger up to take the fall. I am not sure which but if it is the later we need to protect him."

"I get off in three hours. I will come by that way there is no trace on anything."

"Thank you Hector."

"Bye."

"Bye.

Three hours on the dot Hector knocked on my door.

"I took a cab to Chuck N A Bucket and walked over."

"Have a seat. You want a beer?"

"Not right now. What is going on?"

"You know I broke up with Ranger don't you?"

"The whole building does."

"Well, Ranger issued a couple threats at me. Basically it boils down to either I go back to him or my life will be in danger."

"You don't really believe he would do that do you?"

"Not the Ranger I knew. But someone broke in and left a note hinting that my life was in danger. One week later I was in Point Pleasant with a man I met at a club and he was killed in a head on collision but Ranger knew where I went."

"You think he tampered with the car?"

"I don't know, Hector. I know you are good at digging up things others do not even think about. When my father was taking me to his cabin the thought crossed my mind. Either Ranger actually did this or someone is setting him up. He could spend time in jail for something he did not commit. Trenton PD said there was video of Ranger being at RangeMan from about 10 PM until 3 am. Ranger would not be up at those hours since he does his daily work out at 5 am."

"No, not usually."

"I am thinking someone has tampered with the video. If that is the case then it has to be some one inside RangeMan. That makes him extremely dangerous to all of you men. But if he is trying to set Ranger up he has a better chance than someone on the outside. But if Ranger, himself, did this then he had to have help to tamper with the car while he was being taped at RangeMan."

"I will check into it for you. But if we have a mole then he could destroy everything Ranger has worked for not to mention destroy the company to the point we don't have a job any more."

"I am mad at Ranger but I don't want to bring him down if he is not guilty."

"I will work on it. I will try to put some extra bugs around to see what I can catch." I will also check the back up copies of the footage. When did this happen?"

"The night of the 14th. That is when I found the note. The police said that Ranger gave them the footage the next day."

"Maybe he did but there are also 2 other copies made every day. Not every one knows that."

"Just be careful because if Ranger is behind this he will catch on to you real easy."

"I will be careful."

"Thank you, Hector."

"We miss you, Stephanie."

"I miss you boys too."

"Give me a few days and I will call you when I am not at RangeMan and I will use my burner phone. Here is the number. This way Ranger can't trace any of my calls to you."

"Hopefully I am off base but the scary thing I don't know which one to believe."

"I don't either not yet any way."

"You are a sweetheart, Hector."

"I wished I was straight and I would give him a run for his money."

"You and I both know you would never leave Zip."

"No, I wouldn't but still I think you are special."

"Thanks. Find the mole for me or get the goods on Ranger and I will be forever grateful."

"I will do my best."

I hug Hector and he hugs me back and he slips out and down the stairway.

TWO WEEKS LATER:

I called Mr. Bainbridge and agreed to meet him to see if I wanted the job he had offered me.

We went over the requirements and I felt I could meet them and I felt I could do a good job.

I accepted his offer and I turned in my two week notice.

I worked out my notice but strange things kept happening.

I felt unsafe in my current apartment and decided to move to a better location.

I tried to move quietly so no one knew I was leaving. I took out one box at a time and only after dark.

I finally got moved in but I still have two more weeks on my old lease.

Since the old apartment was furnished it was easy to make it appear to be lived in.

I was very careful when I went out to check for tails. I never saw any but knowing the Merry Men that doesn't mean they weren't there.

I never told anyone where I moved to.

I started my new job and surprisingly I liked it.

It was not as boring as I thought it would be and Mr. Bainbridge was well pleased with my research and he even taught me how to research for law cases.

Those were interesting to me.

Then one night I got a call from Hector's burn phone.

"What did you find Hector?"

"Your Spidey senses were right on about the mole at RangeMan. He was good at what he did."

"Did Ranger have Mitch killed?"

"No! You were followed by not by us. The mole was after you and not Ranger."

"Me? But why?"

"Remember Stanley Lockhart?"

"Yes. He was that creep that robbed the 7 Eleven."

"Yes. You put him in jail and caused him to lose his house because he got 8 years in jail."

"He is not out is he?"

"Yes. He was released on a technicality and Stanley started following you around. Then he got his nephew to get a job here. We checked him out and everything looked legit. But after you told me about the mole I started checking deeper and his story started having holes in it."

"What did they really want?"

"Several things. They wanted you to break up with Ranger because Ross told Stanley about your Spidey Senses. They wanted you out of the way. Secondly they were setting Ranger up. Actually Ranger was actually here in the gym when they broke into your apartment."

"Why was Ranger in the gym at that hour?"

"Because Ranger thought things were not right and he hired a prostitute to come in twice a week to make it look like he was seeing her because you left. Ranger thought you had a stalker."

"Why didn't he ask me about it?"

"Because he had some information that Joe had put someone up to it. That is why he always had a tail on you. He even bought 2 cars which were not black to use to tail you with. Ranger did not expect you to find out about the prostitute. He thought he could get more information if they thought he was out of the picture."

"So did he sleep with the prostitute?"

"No. He paid her $200 twice a week to act like his girlfriend but she would go up to his apartment and stay 2 hours. Then he would take her home but half the time he would have one of the guys to take her home."

"How did Mitch get killed?"

"Stanley and Ross punctured his brake line. When he hit is brakes there was nothing there. But they had hoped it would happen when you two went up to Point Pleasant. It didn't happen then. It was supposed to kill you, Mitch was collateral damage in their eyes."

"Then I did get Mitch killed didn't I?"

"It wasn't your fault."

"It still feels like it."

"I don't doubt that."

"Stephanie, there is more."

"Damn! What else did they do?"

"They tried to set Morelli up too but he got a call out and had plenty of witnesses."

"So basically neither man knew what was going on?"

"Not really but remember I said I was going to put some extra cameras and audio feeds? That is how I caught Ross talking about it to Stanley."

"What does Ranger say?"

"He is heartbroken. He has been since you left but he still did what he could to protect you. That was his only purpose."

"Hector, are you telling me that everything he did...he..ah..did it to protect me?"

"Yes, Steph. That man was willing to sacrifice his own reputation if necessary to protect you. He didn't even tell us. He wanted to be the one to save you. He told me when I showed him my evidence. "She is the love of my life and I would lay mine down to save hers." Steph? If it wasn't for you Ross and Stanley would have destroyed RangeMan to get to you. They both are in Ranger's cells before he turns them over to the police. You know they will be in bad shape before they get there?"

"Hector, would he see me if I came over?"

"Stephanie. It is only a guess on my part but I think only you can save him from himself."

"I am only 5 minutes away. Can you get me entrance without starting any trouble?"

"I will meet you in the lobby."

"Where is Ranger?"

"In the gym beating the tar out of the hanging bag."

"Watch for me I am on my way."

"I will meet you.

I made it in 3 minutes. No I did not break the sound barrier!

Hector was at the lobby door.

So was Lester and Bobby.

"Beautiful. He is in bad shape."

"It is all my fault. I jumped to conclusions. He was only trying to protect me."

"How did you figure out what was happening when we did not see anything out of the ordinary?" Bobby asked.

"My Spidey Senses finally kicked in and something didn't feel right. But not before Mitch was killed."

"Take her to the third floor." Hector said.

"Beautiful, don't worry the three of us will protect you."

"Ranger would never hurt me, physically."

We reached the gym door and I could see Ranger beating the bag as hard as he can hit the bag.

Bobby steps in the gym.

"Ranger, stop! "

"NO!"

I walk up close to him.

"Ranger, please stop for my sake."

"Why? You don't want me so why should it matter?"

I put my hand on his arm.

"Ranger, I did not know you were trying to protect me from a stalker. You should have trusted me enough to help you."

Ranger looked at me with rage in his eyes.

"You shouldn't be here!"

"How can I apologize if I do not do it in person. If I called you would have hung up on me."

"You are right I would."

"Ranger, I jumped to conclusions. I was hurt deeply thinking that you preferred a prostitute to me. Not one time did you tell me what was going on."

"Babe, I could not let them hurt you."

I stepped closer to him.

"Ranger, Please stop hitting that bag. Hit me instead! I am the one who caused all this trouble."

Ranger stopped dead in his tracks.

"Babe, you know I can never hit you."

"Ranger, I ran because I thought you did not love me any more but now I know you were willing to throw your very company away to save me. If that isn't true love what is it?"

"I never slept with that woman!"

"I believe you."

"Babe, do you have any idea how much it hurts to make you think I was that kind of person? I had to throw the love of my life out of my life so I could protect you. Even I did not know how ruthless these two men were. The more I learned the more I wanted you far away from here."

"Ranger, thank you for loving me enough to risk you whole company for me. I am sorry for the words I said to you. I was the one who was wrong and I helped them along by turning you into the police because of the threats you made. I also told Lieutenant Rhodes this was not the person I knew you to be. Will you forgive me?"

"Babe, I am afraid to try."

I take his face in my hands.

"Ranger, I have never stopped loving you and I will understand if you don't want me in your life. But I do love you. I love you more than any man I have ever known. I don't deserve your love. But I hope someday you will forgive me. There is not ever going to be a man like you in my life again. I love you, Ranger but I will leave you alone. I am sorry."

I turned to leave and Ranger grabbed my arm.

"Babe, I will not survive if you walk out on me again. Please stay."

"Are you sure Ranger? Are you really sure?"

"Babe, yes...I want you to stay."

"Oh, Ranger."

I ran to his arms.

"Will you forgive me?"

"If you will forgive me. I thought I was doing it right?"

"Darling, who could ask for more from their man than to have him give up his life's dream to protect you? "

"You are worth it."

"I don't deserve that much love for the trouble I caused you."

"I would do it all over again to keep you safe."

I looked at him I love you Carlos."

This name stops him in his tracks.

"You haven't called me Carlos in a long time."

"No, I haven't. Ranger knew the tactics to get the job done but it was Carlos who was feeling the most hurt. I love you Carlos Manoso."

"I love you, Babe. Where do we go from here?"

"Is Someday still an option for us?"

"Babe, you know that means you will never leave."

"What if I no longer want anyone but you?"

He takes two steps towards me.

"Babe, I want you but I am afraid this is just a figment of my imagination."

I walk over to him.

I kiss him the way I remember he likes us to be.

"Carlos, I want our someday. I love you so will you marry me and make our someday a reality?"

Ranger stares at me for a few seconds.

"But you don't have a ring to give me."

"I have something better?"

"What is that?"

"An audience who heard my ask you to marry me. Which you have yet to answer."

"Yes, Babe! I will marry you."

He pulls me close and kisses me very hard.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"I would be honored. I do want you, Carlos. Will you let Bobby treat your hands. I promise wait until he pronounces you safe to be alone."

"Brown get busy and patch me up."

"I take it you won't take pain medicine?"

"No, I won't. I have the best medicine a man could ask for standing right beside me."

I kiss him and that brings a smile to his face.

Bobby does his thing and luckily nothing was broken.

"Beautiful, welcome home."

"Thank you, Lester. I do feel like this is home now I know my man wants me here for a lifetime."

"Your man? Whoa! That is a switch. I don't think I ever heard you call me your man."

"But now I am proud to call you my man."

"Babe, are you sure you want to spend the night with me?"

"Isn't that what wives do?"

"But you are not my wife yet."

I look over at him.

"Carlos, that is only a piece of paper. I committed to you the second you said yes to my proposal."

"Then are you willing to make it reality tomorrow?"

"As soon as they open I will be ready."

"Lester, will you and Bobby be our witnesses since you were here for the proposal and acceptance?"

"I will." Lester said.

"I will also." Bobby said.

"Fine. I want to be there when they open."

"Boss, we will be honored."

"I will see you two at 8:30. Right now I am tired and think I need to catch up on my sleep."

Bobby laughs. "Is that what you call it, Boss?"

I put my arm around Carlos' waist.

"I promise I will let him get some sleep tonight."

They both laughed at me.

"Some being the operative word, huh?"

"Yes, you will sleep because we will have a lifetime to do the rest of it."

Ranger smiled at me.

"Welcome home, Babe."

"Glad to be home, Carlos."

We went upstairs.

Lets just say it took a couple hours before we did get some sleep and to wake up in Carlos' arms was the best morning of my life until tomorrow when I will legally be Mrs. Ricardo Manoso.

I have made some major mistakes.

I almost lost the best thing in my life by jumping to conclusions.

Learn from my mistakes even if it looks bad make sure of your facts before you jump to conclusions.

You might not be as lucky as I have to regain my man's love.

If he is worth your agreeing to marrying him then take his side until it is proven beyond a shadow of a doubt he is guilty. Looks can be deceiving!

True love is a priceless commodity that some people never achieve.

I know whatever life throws at us together we will weather any storm

I love you forever, Carlos Manoso!


End file.
